Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
by Halfsprite
Summary: This is apart of a fanfic of Jonathan's Joestar's companions, Ringo Mars is a powerful and faithful servant of the Joestar's who is a stand master, master of hamon, magic, martial arts and bojutsu. He continues to help Jonathan's descendents in their bizarre adventures!


jonathan joestars companions:

ringo mars aka sir richard archimedes marston born april 13 1880 hes a childhood friend of jonathan joestar and a british shepard w/an unusual natural charm who became an immensely powerful sorcerer as well as a sendo/stand/martial arts/bojutsu master of unparalled prowess known widely as "dracovallis" (pron. "drake-co-vuh-all-lis") w/in certain circles i.e.; hamon users, stand users & those who practice magic due to his appearence & powers. his epithet is the "7 horn dragon" (also called half metal dragon, dragon half, elemental dragon, dragon knight, dragon shepard, dragon sage, sheep hermit, the miller's dragon & last but not least...STRAWBERRY FREAK xD) due to his natural affinity & affiliation w/dragons and sheep, even his initials are RAM a male sheep. like joseph he is clever and tricky w/a penchant for witty quips and banter xD he grew up in a stone hut w/a straw thatched roof on the country grounds of the joestar estate in the late victorian era where he looked after sheep & made flour which was his family's livelyhood which they took great pride in. his family has served the joestar's since his grandfather paul marston (born june 18th 1817) was an adolescent and continues to aid jonathan joestar's descendents in their bizarre adventures for as long as the joestar line exists. this is due to the love he bears for his friend's family & them owing their livelyhood to the joestar's (millers/shepards; his family would purchase bushels of wheat from local farmers & turn it into flour via their watermill & also sell their sheeps milk & wool, giving a generous portion of their profits & products to the joestar's). he is able to continue serving jonathan's descendents due to his seemingly magical longevity (after he matures to his early twenties as his physiological age permently halts this is due to his pillar men heritage but before he was aware of this he attributed this to his hamon's unparalleled strength & near limitless resevoire) and phenomenal powers. despite his immense power he ususally defeats most of his enemies non-lethaly due to his pacifist (yet quirky) nature and moral upbringing. he first met dio brando in 1880 (which was also perhaps not coincedently the same year of his birth when dio moved in w/the joestar's, he later muses this was fate's way of ensuring the joestar family's saftey as he has saved each joestar man at different times) when he was a baby yet oddly he took an instant disliking to him as he was able to instinctivevely/subconciously recognize his inherent corruptness and has been an enemy of his ever since & is one of the few people unaffected by dio's manipulative charms. his father lennon marston (born october 9th 1850) & mother cynthia yoshino marston (born febuary 10th 1855, was of welsh & japanese ancestory) instilled in him values that he holds to this day that helped make him who he is. he's the 7th son of a 7th son, his parents had 6 sons prior to his birth all of whom tradgecically died prematurely & considered him their "miracle child" as he survived well past his infancy (curiously by the chinese calender he was born in the year of the dragon or 1880, month of the dragon or april, day of the dragon or tuesday & even hour of the dragon being born at 8:17am, 77 minutes after 7 am which correlates to 777). his grandparents had 7 sons as well w/only the eldest & youngest surving past adolesnce w/ringo's father being the youngest while his uncle mccartney was the oldest (born 1844, he was also a shepard/miller). along w/his siblings he also grew up w/his cousin beatrice (born january 31 1877, who married a man by the name of thaddeus "thad" beckman born 1873). he had a younger sister named georgette (born febuary 25th 1882, she was named after jonathan's father) & a younger brother named harrison (born november 29th 1885) the latter of whom carries on the marston family name, his sister's descendents of the croce family & cousin's descendents of the beckman family continue to join the speedwagon foundation as well as ringo's sheepshead organization. although ringo never has children who bear his surname he periodically has short love affairs w/women from various countries; these children use their mothers family name as he never marries. his offspring and descendents continue to help the joestar's as well. his hamon resevoir is far greater than anyone elses in history and also is much more powerful (though significantly less than that of ultimate kars in both respects). he posseses inhuman strength & potential as he is distantly descended from a single pillar-man female named setelba who mated w/a human man & who bore a single hybrid child from this union named aeros, before this she had a pillar man son born to her named anavrin who thousands of years later himself had hybrid human/pillar-men children named sabbathea, mettallica & vall hallen whom ringo is distantly related to as well as his mate sabra cadabra though very distantly so its not wierd lol. setelba was killed by kars many thousands of years before ringo was born thus his DNA from this species is heavily diluted allowing him no harm from the sun as well as accounting for his extrorddinary longevity. the pillar man DNA didnt resurface in his family until he was conceived (aside from his half human half pillar man ancestor etc) making him one of the few living people with their blood coursing through his veins, as well as sabbra cadabra & ringo's daughter pantera who is also empress sabbathea's only living descendent & his son's van andrea utada & etrian marston. he is a remarkably gifted practioner of bojutsu (he was taught by master styx) & in his youth he also learned swordsmanship from hamon users in asia, middle east, south america, central america & europe during his travels.

his main weapon is his family's ancestral shakujo; it is made of copper, brass & iron w/ten rings (represneting the 4 noble truths & 6 perfections while the 12 "taps" represent the twelvefold chain of cause & effect); it is an enchanted nearly indestructable enchanted monk staff forged by a japanese buddhist monk/hamon master from the sengoku period of japan (who he is in fact a direct descendent of; from whom he inherited his magical powers/prowess on his mothers side, as of now it only responds to ringo & will harm anyone else who tries to hold it as well as being impossible for them to wield or even unsheath unless they are a joestar or share ringo's bloodline but even then they cannot wield it until etrian marston is "chosen"). the shakujo was given to him by his grandfather who himself recieved it from george joestar's father (curiously it came into the possession of the joestary family & back to ringo's which he later discovered through its magic & found that bit of information encouraging & amusing lol it was purchased from a travelling foreign antiques merchant by jonathan's grandfather & while although he had no idea of its mystical origins & destiny would have given it to him all the same if he had, as a token of friendship/for the sake of their families). when his shakujo is not in use he keeps it in a seemingly simple wooden sheath on his back which is tied to a rope slung over his chest (the sheath itself was enchanted by his childhood friend maggy the witch & only those of the marston or joestar bloodline have the capacity to unsheath it), aside from its offensive capabilities to perfectly channel hamon energy/enhance it & act as a lightning rod (which ringo is able to fire at enemies); ringo's hamon manifests into blueish white spheres that can be launched in succession at a target & be charged for extra destructive power & it has the magical ability to make the user temorarily intangible, temporarily invisible, scrying, distant viewing of people, places and things through an energy ring mirror (a man sized golden ring filled w/a blue liquid/light-like substance that spins in place, this is how he witnessed joseph's fight w/santana, esidisi, whamuu & kars) this same ring can also "warp" the user instaneously to any location around the world; however during most of 1987 he could not use his staff in this way while in or to the middle east during jotaro's and the gangs journey there due to dio having a powerful mage/stand user magically erect a barrier around the continent to specifically prevent this once he knew ringo was still alive & learned of his abilities etc although he could still its other abilities. one of ringo's techniques w/the shakujo is called "speed of sound" an atk which is a wind/sound based atk he creates by spinning his shakujo at extremely high speeds & its 12 "taps". it can even "teleport him through time"; however he cannot alter history but simply astral project himself to the past (& the future in some cases) to view events, while doing this he floats in midair in meditation-like unconcious-like state) protected by an unbreakable blue energy ball, he can even travel to other dimensions via his staff including two "safe-zones" one of which is a dimension that looks the same as the real world but as if in a watery reflection that he can go to to recuperate, hide & observe whats going on etc he calls this dimension "sheep's gate" while the other one is a dark blueish purplish black void w/an indistinct landscape & atmosphere; in this realm living things cease aging, do not grow tired, sleepy, thirsty or hungry & time flows much slower here than in the "normal" dimension humans percieve & live in, making it the perfect training ground, however the is drawback is if too much time is spent here days, months & even years etc can go by w/out a person realizing it as well as the environment itself can drive even the most disciplined of individuals insane which isnt likely for ringo but he travels here sparingly nontheless, he calls this realm "dragon's lair"; via the staff he can also enter & travel through reflective surfaces such as water & mirrors allowing for quick transportation but they must be w/in close enough proximity & that he can see where he is going in order to do this, tapping the staff on a solid surface has different effects such as 1 tap causes an object to enveloped by an energy ring & seemingly dissappears afterwards while 2 taps makes it reappear wherever a few feet away from where he taps it again, 3 taps causes peoples perception of time to slow down w/in a small radius (50 feet in all directions) combined w/his alrdy superhuman speed can seem he can seem to stop time, 4 taps causes a "energy ripple" effect which causes illusions for 10 seconds all within its radius while 5 taps does the same thing except temporarily shuts down the targets senses, there are also effects for 6th-12th taps, each consecutive tap cannot be more than 1 second of eachother in order for the desired effect to occur & took ringo years to master w/much trial & error.

his stand is a rather curious & bizarre yet highly versatile power called "imagine dragons:serendepity's wheel of destiny" (his stand suggests the wheel of fortune major acana tarot card & represents his affinity for dragons, strange good fortune & random chance) he awoke this power during WW2 against a Japanese solider stand user. this ability developed from his carefree, easy going, playful & risk taking personality as well as his love of games & surprises lol his extravagantly named stand is a materialization of a dragon affixed to a faintly glowing mystical medieval/dragon themed roulette-like stone wheel (it is 7 ft in height/4 ft in width & 11 centimeters thick, it floats in midair, the entity clinging on the back of the wheel is a talking forest green european style dragon w/dark blue fur tappering along its head, back & tail w/the fur gradually getting thinner as it goes downward. the dragon is around the same size as the wheel but is mostly immovable, w/the dragons head facing towards to the left of the front of the wheel (occassionaly resting on the wheel). he named it dante the feyrbrand, who exclusively speaks in either cryptic or silly rhymes & riddles depending on his mood yet he speaks w/a deep menacing sounding voice lol xD dante *as well as the dragons & sheep* will interact w/ringo & surrounding people, comment on various things such as ringo's mood, scenary, the situation, weather etc even in tense situations and battles lol ringo's personal favorite is "i saw what you ate last tuesday" xD in the middle of dante's head are 7 brown antler-like horns (the horns to the far right & left are the largest getting smaller until the middle horn which is the largest horn), its clawed hands are on either side of the lower upper part of the wheel & its tail at the bottom wrapped around the outer wheel to the right, dante can move his head, fingers & tail somewhat but is permenantly affixed to the stone wheel w/one exception; one of the tiles is called "stone dragon" which releases dante from the stone wheel causing his true form & power to be uninhibited. the powers of the stone wheel itself is the main abilities ringo's dragon based stand. the stone wheel has 24 mosaic picture tiles each numbered w/a roman numeral above in numeric succession that goes clockwise *w/tile 13 on the left & tile 7 on the right being parallel to eachother, some of the tiles have a greek alpahebet in their name. he activates the spin by yelling "andarta" which ques dante's tail to spin the feathered arrow (called the arrow of andarta, the arrow is named after a woman who was a hamon/archery master who helped train ringo) onto one of the tiles by chance (really determined by a variety of factors regardless of physics lol). like all stand users he can communicate w/his stand mentally & is allowed by dante to choose which tile he gets on every 13th spin so long as the previous spins werent "idle" but actually activated in a battle or at least what ringo percieves as such & is the only time in which dante can do this however if ringo activates a spin outside of battle the spin count resets. when the arrow lands on a tile, the corresponding power activates (he gets one spin per "summoning") & the wheel disperses immediately afterwards; each power must be used for 30 minutes before it expires (this happens regardless of ringo's wishes), afterwards the stone wheel appears again but a new power cannot be activated for 3 minutes after the "stand power" has been recalled. the wheel may be materialized at any time & can be used itself offesensivelt/defensively instead of using a spin, if ringo uses a spin, the wheel just disappears. if his stands power is been defeated, the wheel will appear again regardless of how much time has past since the previous spin, this temorarily weakens the dragon wheel/next "stand power", this never occurs until 2410 A.D.

the dragon dante's lifeforce is tied to it's "stand powers" as well as ringo/vice versa, if damaged so is ringo . the roulette wheel which is x50 stronger than diamond, can revolve in a split second in any direction & spin at extremely high speeds, creating a nearly impenetrable defense. however the stand will not disperse w/disuse once summoned no matter how long until andarta has been spined (or its range from ringo is greater than 360 meters) and can thus be used as a boommerang-like blunt weapon to atk enemies (it can also move on its own accord flying through the air spinning at super high speeds & ringo can even ride on it effectively eliminating its range limit) to be used offensively or defensively as a shield meaning he does not nessecarily have to use the spins if he doesnt want to. however unlike most stands his is a somewhat of a passive power unless deliberately activated by a spin he cannot use most his stands special abilities but dante's wheel can manifest instantly in order to block an atk even when he is unconcious, his phsyical health is linked to the powers (dragons & sheeps etc) as well the dragon itself since the wheel.

his stand is so powerful that in the event of his death (a highly unlikely scenario lol) it will become even stronger & pursue the one(s) who killed him of its own accord (it later becomes a requiem stand & attaches itself to his son etrian), his stands abilities (the dragons & sheep etc) can function independently from him when activated so even if he is unconcious they will still function and retain their senses & purpose; the dragons and sheep his stand materializes are capable of expertly using hamon who obey ringo's every whim in & out of battle & unlike most stands his is visible (as well as its abilities like the dragons & sheep etc) even to those who cannot use such a power themselves. dante the feyrebrand has a single ability unconnected to the roulette wheel (that still remains active even afterwards) he breathes clouds from his mouth & nostrils which form into a small dragon named Terry Cloth who unlike his stand's other abilities has the power to be either visible or invisble to stand & non-stand users alike; it is 1 foot long, serpentine & limbless, is covered in green scales, has white feathered wings & "cutesy eyes" lol the limit he can travel from ringo is 360 kilometers & is esp quick & agile making it perfect for reconnaissance, the stone wheel can also act as a mirror to what he sees (as long as a spin hasnt been used if so he must voluntarily "go poof" in order for dante to know what it saw to report it to ringo lol) & can also breathe balls fire in bursts. dante can fuse with ringo (via the fusion tile) creating "eragon the paragon of dragons" which is one of his most powerful abilities. there are offensive powers called "pendragons" (the pendragon fusions such as acnologia, novalselic, nirvana & dragoon, as well as the unfused pendragons; dante, nocturne, gandrum, & makusa are his stand's ultimate unfused powers, the pre-made fusion of the 7 single element pendragons called nirvana the 7 headed dragon of the elemental pendragon choir is a gigantic 7 headed dragon (similar to the hydra & has an ability called "hydralises" which splits the stand into 7 serpentine dragons), while the humanoid dragon called novaselic the 7 horned paladin of the elemental pendragon choir aka nova has its horns in the same place as its counterparts & rides a dragon themed chariot called iscariot the dragon wagon pulled by a dragon/ram-like creature called icarus. nirvana & nova have their own tiles & in the case of the latter ringo can choose at any time to "defuse" nova into the 7 elemental pendragons thus having all of them on the field of battle at once, their is also a seperate tile dedicated solely to fusion called "pothala's gift" (named after a hamon/stand master he trained under in the tibetan hamon temple in his youth, this ability takes the form of a beautiful young blonde haired woman holding a strangely shaped object who greatly resembles the guardian angel statue of the joestar estate in the victorian era) which if andarta lands on this, ringo is allowed to select two of the dragons &/or sheep to fuse into one being. the most powerful of his stand's ability is the fusion of nirvana & novaselic which creates...dragoon the omega pendragon (they can only fuse w/eachother, however this option is only availble on every 7th spin of the fusion tile) as well as the fusion of the dragon sword & sheep staff (which gives him different looking armour w/cloth asthetic as well as increasing his physical height & strength as well as his magical prowess & gives him a swordstaff called "damocles" reminiscent of the scandinavian polearm).

however certain abilities arent compatable via fusion such as "bastille's nu" (named after a former enemy of his who become his friend lol), "dragon's den", eta's lady luck & pothala's gift etc (i.e. any tile which doesnt release a dragon or sheep) cannot be fused w/any ability, ringo can also chose himself to fuse w/a dragon or sheep, w/each fusion has its own name & abilities. 1 offfensive tile seperate from the pendragons & scapegoats (& sheep dragon + dragon sheep lol) is called "staff, lance, sword, & bow" which allows him to choose a weapon & one of two mounts, either "king ram" or "dragon queen", either "sword of the dragon knight", "dragonlace" (both of which also cover him in powerful nearly indestructable dragon themed armour & increases his height & muscle mass; the sword & lance have differing armours), "shepard's staff" (it resembles a thyrsus, this weapon greatly increases his magical prowess significanly beyond even what his 50% full power mode endows him w/x) or "bow of the wyvern" (it is a dark brown wooden recurve bow embedded w/onyx stone lining & accents that comes w/a dark brown leather quiver of arrows w/scales & raven-like feathers for the flecthing & black arrowheads, the arrows return to the quiver once they hit a target & also outfits him in medieval light armour befitting an archer complete w/a forest green hood/cloak & also comes w/a dagger that allows him to also harm stands of others w/it) these powerful weapons allow him to harm the stands of others himself each w/their own abilities, & 2 offensive/defensive powers called "king ram" (a very large regal ram-like creature w/a crown of wooden branches, leaves & berries upon its head, one of his favorite combo's is riding him while wielding the dragonlance) which is a battle based stand entity w/an illusion power called "bleating of the sheep's calf", the other is "dragon queen" (a very large female non elemental dragon) which is a battle based stand entity w/an illusion power called "roar of the baby dragon" the fusion of these two stands is an androginous creature w/features of both a ram & a dragon called "saurovium" (latin for reptilian sheep lol) w/an illusion spell called "wise as a dragon & gentle as a sheep", a unique tile called "dragon's jackpot gamble" allows him to use one of 12 non-elemental pendragons (if andarta lands on this tile it automatically points to a dice shaped gem above/in the middle of 12 tile sections & moves slightly to whichever is selected, the catch is he cannot choose which tile he gets but must answer a ? asked by dante the feyrbrand which is..."I'm thinking of a number between 1 & 7, which is it?" xD if ringo guesses correctly he gets to pick which tile if not, one is selected for him at random lol) the choices are as follows; "nocturne the stealth dragon" a futuristic gleaming jet black streamlined humanoid dragon w/4 horns, dark purple & dark blue markings on its body & glowing silver eyes who uses its slim slick tail as a counterbalance/for manuevering, it can create curved shark fin-like blades on its forearms & calves for slicing things & cast brief illusionary optic spells called "moonlight serenade", a camouflage ability & is capable of moving at apprx mach 4 (this pendragon cannot fuse & is the only pendragon w/out wings), the 2nd tile summons "geminus the two headed dragon" a western style dragon w/two heads(one is serious minded while the other is silly & whimsical lol its named after a hamon/martial arts master he trained under who utilized an atk called "twin dragon claw" which he taught to ringo & the "lair of the two headed dragon" which is based on the abandoned windknight's lot training castle where jonathan fought tarkus), the 3rd section of this tile is called "dragon egg"; if chosen a man sized spotted egg will appear w/4 stages which occur w/accumulated time, increases its power substantially per stage & cracks somewhat; its 1st stage is an unassumung unhatched egg which does nothing but wiggle slightly & grunts lol; 2nd is its partially hatched form in which its horns, legs & eyes appear allowing mobility, 3rd stage is where its arms & wings appear in which it can atk, while its forth stage a fully realized dragon hatches called "dorogan (a portemanteu of the words "dragon" & "dorodango") which breathes rainbow colored flames at 1000 degrees (this pendragon cannot fuse & has a horn on each side of its head) & has an ability called "dragoon troop; mini pendragons" in which it sspits out of its mouth 7 eggs which hatch immediately into chibi armoured dragons, they resemble baby cartoon-like versions of the elemental pendragons w/varying colors/physical characteristics, each can breathe flames 360 degrees fahrenheit each w/its own corresponding color as well as elemental control; i.e. the blue dragon breathes blue flames & can use water based atks...*sort of mini versions of the elemental pendragons that will fight for ringo* & if one is "killed" unless it is destroyed completly will also spit out an egg which hatches yet another of itself xD, while the 4th part of the tile summons a powerful stand ability called "makusa the spirit dragon" (it has the form of an androgynous dragon/spirit yet only 4 ft tall (from head to tail) w/a wingspan of 3 ft; it has a blueish green white-ish color that is visible yet transparent, this dragon has no horn & cannot be fused w/the others & is the only pendragon unable to be seen by non-stand users (aside from Terry Cloth when cloaked), its signature powers are its ability to phase through atks, high degree of manipulation of the elements of earth, wind, fire & water & can teleport, it has an atk called "secret garden", "daydream believer", & "time in a bottle" the latter of which reverses time by 3 minutes & only ringo is aware of that time has been reversed when this power activates, (eventually ringo uses this ability to save the universe) & is the strongest of his abilities aside from the fusions, the 5th tile summons "fenriz the dragon in wolf's clothing" (a dragon w/various wolf features w/an atk called "darkthrone"), the 6th summons "gandrum the mid-god serpent" (a colossal blackish green armoured serpentine dragon w/an atk called "beyond death" a rather dark ability in which gandrum swallows its target which causes the victim to be eternally trapped in limbo, ringo has only used this once & even then against an evil vampire) & the 7th tile section summons "hellena the dragon of death" (a femenine mermaid-like dragon w/a black & purple color scheme; she has the upper half a beautiful yet eery woman & the bottom half a serpetine dragon) the last three were created subconciously/spiritually through his childhood love of norse mythology, gandrum & hellena can be fused to create an esp powerful pendragon called "acnologia the black chaos dragon of darkness"; an immense gargoyle-like creature w/black skin, glowing red eyes, a dark purle underside & many demonic & dragonic features including horns on its head, four arms w/spikey elbow protrusions, sickle shaped claws on its hands, bat/wyvern-like wings & a serpentine lower half w/spikes running down its back to the end of its tail & is amoung the most powerful of the pendragons. the 8, 9th, 10, 11 & 12th tiles summon chibi dragons (cutesey & small) which belie their power, snapdragon (explosive powers), napdragon (causes enemies to sleep), zapdragon (lightning powers), lapdragon (can eat virtually anything) & tapdragon (eastern style dragon w/horns, grants a single wish, conditional)! xD

the single element pendragons are humanoid dragons with 7 unique forms; each with its own appearence (its own name, weapon, special abilities, single horn in a different place, different element, different color & deadly sin representation as well as dragon-like wings/tail etc) they include: strawberry fields dragon of greed (which has earth based powers & has a brownish bark like skin w/dark green moss w/red flowers addorning its body, has a 2nd form called "rolling stone dragon" in this state it becomes a traditional looking dragon made of stone w/different abilities w/an atk called "its only rock & roll", a 3rd form called "heavy metal dragon" which transforms it into a futuristic mechanical serpetine dragon w/an atk called "radioactive", a 4th form thats a western type dragon form composed of diamonds called "diamondback" & a 5th form called "treedon the green tusked dragon" which transforms it into a gigantic dragon/bird-like creature w/elephant esque tusks & w/what appears to be an evergreen forest on its back (these are actually brown feather stalks w/forest green colored feathers) w/a wingspan of 5000 meters! (however as w/most other "special abilities" of ringo's stand these forms of strawberry dragon can only be sustained for 3-7 minutes) it is named after the strawberry bushes that grew near his family's cottage & has earth manipulation & plant based powers such as forming large spikes from the ground & thorny vines that sprout from the ground which entangle & wrap around their target, it wields a warhammer beffitting its size & represents the sin of greed, this pendragon is the only single element dragon that doesnt breathe an element, stairway dragon of pride (which has light based powers & has a whitish gold silvery color, it breathes white flames which are the most deadly of the unfused pendragons & the only other one that ringo has the option to continue using after half an hour post activation *dante and the wheel will materialize & inquire as to whether or not ringo wants to keep using stairway dragon if so dante will promptly dissappear in a puff of smoke lol, it is named after the small stairway of his childhood house which he was proud of; living in a house big enough for stairs was the bees knees for him lol xD, it wields a sword & represents pride, if this pendragon has been active for an hour it transforms into "stardust dragon envoy of heaven" who's power rivals the fused pendragons), highway dragon of envy (darkness based powers & has a blackish purplish color, it breathes black flames which are second only to stairway dragons in terms of heat & destructive power, it wields a scythe & represents envy, it can fire yellow-green energy blasts from its eyes while one of its other abilities called "doom & gloom" is to suck in inanimate objects and substances like a black hole that dissappear into a void of nothingness, however this does not work on living things although decayed matter can also be absorbed & also doesnt work on things larger than itself unless broken down into smaller pieces, it also has an atk called "dragon bombs" cartoon esque black bombs w/dragon features that explode on contact w/ringo's target) similar to stairway dragon highway dragon has a transformation called "black chaos emperor dragon envoy of hell" w/the same restriction, weeping dragon of gluttony (water based powers & is dark teal colored w/a seadragon/eel/merman-like appearence, wields a trident *similar in appearence to tidus's sword from ff10 except its not a sword* & represents gluttony, can transform its fingers into sea serpent/snake-like creatures w/poisonous bites that can strangle opponets, it shoots super high pressured water from its mouth & transform part of its shoulders into cannon-like protrusions that can shoot high pressured water that is powerful enough to shatter stone & can summon tidal waves & whirlpools, can breathe a thick chilling mist to frighten & confuse its enemies, its most powerful atks are called "all blue", "waterworld" & "waterwheel" based on his family's old waterwheel connected to their cottage as his family were also millers in addition to shepards; it generates water that it can form into wheels of water that spin at extremely high velocities which are launched at the target, it has a 2nd form called "choir of enceladus the ice dragon" which has a body of ice w/a european dragon form w/various arthropod-like features such as segmented legs on its lower body in addition to its normal dragon legs, a second manidble-like mouth, four icey insect-like wings, icicles for teeth & ice based atks), inferno dragon of lust (fire based powers & has a reddish orange color w/yellow flame markings, can breathe reddish yellow fire, wields cannon/firearm like weapon & represents lust, its eyes can fire red lazer beams which mimic the properties of sunlight somewhat and thus is esp fatal to pillar men, vampires & zombies &...basically anyone! xD this atk is called "playing w/fire", its most powerful atk is called "sunburst", this pendragon has the most powerful hamon of all the unfused pendragons), penny lane dragon of wrath (electricity based powers & has a dark purpleish blue color & has purplish blueish black fur running down from its head to tail, shoots torrents of extremely high voltage electricity from its mouth, wields a spear/lightning rod weapon & represents wrath, one of its main atks is called "riders on the storm" which creates smaller copies of itself made of cloud & electricity which fly around & atk the opponent, it has the ability to spout clouds from its mouth & nostrils forming a 50 foot tall european style dragon made of clouds & lightning swirling w/black/dark purple/dark blue energy w/electricity surging thoughout its body that roars thunder named "electra descending; the cloud dragon" which penny lane dragon rides as it is tangible but has an ability called "get off of my cloud" which renders it intangible & in this state only penny land can touch it besides ringo, penny lane is the only pendragon to have fur aside from dante, named after ringo's fateful incident of being struck by lightning in 1893 while picking up an old copper penny lol his family lived modestly so that was alot to him back then & still has the penny to this day on his person which occassionaly uses to flick at opponents who arent worthy of him using his powers, martial arts or real weapon lolz) & jude's blackbird dragon of sloth (which has wind based powers & is partialy covered in blackish green feathers, it breathes gusts of greenish white wind from its mouth that are powerful enough to bust steel, wields japanese folding fans & represents sloth & is a homage to his pet raven jude whom he affectionately referred to as a "lazy old bird" in his pets later years, jude's spirit imbues this form's stand & has more of a raven/wyvern-like appearence yet somewhat humanoid; jude the raven was given to ringo in his youth as an egg by a passing mysterious magician named johannes coltrane who was an aqauintence of will zeppeli).

"stone dragon" is the mosaic tile which releases dante from the wheel & transforms him into an enchanced far larger version of himself w/an array of magical abilities & breathes azure flames, 4 of the tiles release defensive power based creatures (called "scapegoats" which summons a plethora of mystical small sheep-like rotound creatures w/a cutesy appearence/voices & make sheep noises lolz there are 3 varities :3 the first set is called "scapegoat: pacifista" white furred w/golden horns who guard ringo instantaneously from atks & multiply when attacked and are immune to physical force & trauma if blunt force is used their soft cushiony coat bounces the atk back at the assailant if stabbed it simply goes through them unharmed & instantly heal, they hop around gently floating in the air around ringo unless eating grass or something lol the second set "scapegoat: black cherry bomb" summons black sheep that are similar in appearence yet distinctly different from the previous kind (as they have black fur & violet horns) who explode when anyone but ringo touches them & thus can be used as grenades but jump around alot goofing off & talk to eachother about trivial nonexistant nonsensical things such as "the king in the clouds needs to borrow sugar from the little old lady across the crystal sea" xD however they will instantly rush to his defense if he is atkd like the other version & their explosions do not cause ringo harm, once exploded they will "respawn" aka shortly reappear close by lol while the third kind "scapegoat: thunder shock surprise" have blueish grey wool w/silver horns & look similar to the first two but are significantly faster than the others & actively atk his enemies as well as guard ringo, their porcupine-like hair covers their entire bodies & are extremely sharp & can be fired at targets, their hairs generate static shocks that can paralyze targets and can also respawn if destroyed, 1 of the tiles is called "holy grail" (named after the mythical enchanted cup of legend, despite its grand sounding name & extravagant mosaic tile, it materializes as a simple chalice made of brown clay lol yet contains a goldish white liquid which ringo drinks) this power simultaneously heals both ringo & whichever dragon or sheep is active as well as any "allies" of his in the immediate vicinity (14 meter radius); if this spin is used & no battle damage has been sustained for ringo, pendragons etc or his companions w/in 7 minutes before activation he will instead be able to physically interact w/stands that are normally intagible thus being able to defeat them directly w/out the dragons & sheep etc.

2 powers are "middle effect" beasts that combine the attributes of the pendragons & scapegoats in that they have both offensive & defensive powers yet are less effective depending on the situation than the "pure" forms & look like a fusion between a dragon and a sheep lolz; one is a creature called "puff dragon; the sheep's bluff" (a dragon w/various sheep-like features including white fur on its body) while the other is called "lambert; the aries dragon" (which resembles a fusion between a ram & a dragon & is very large much bigger than icarus plus w/a disntinctly different look), 2 negative powers one of them hinders him outright called "dragons den" (a medieval dragon themed cage that he cant escape from for half an hr lol enemies & outside objects cannot enter the cage) while the other is merely a dud called "bastille's nu" (dragon skull & crossbones w/one blinking eye & tongue sticking out lmao surrounded by 3 number 6's; a "6", "VI" & an ancient symbol for 6, this is tile 13) that does nothing meaning he still cant use the dragon wheel at all for half an hr lol while the 7th mosaic tile is called "eta's lady luck" which depicts an angelic beautiful naked blonde haired young woman holding a star surrounded by 3 7's ("7" "VII" & an ancient symbol for 7) if the arrow stops on this tile it allows him two extra spins (in the case of the cage & skull combo they cancel eachother out since the tiles arent actived until both spins occur he gets one more spin in that case lol if he gets the cage & another ability he is still trapped but the dragon or sheep *& sheep dragons/dragon sheep* will still do their thing lol if he gets the dud tile he will still get the other spin, if he gets the lucky spin again which is very rare he still gets the extra spins xD this has allowed him to have both nirvana & novaselic active simultaneosly & is the most powerful combo of his stands power aside from their fusion.

there exists a hidden 25th mosaic tile called "horn of heaven" (an ornate heavenly horn appears which ringo blows into causing the effect to activate) which only appears after each tile has been activated 24 times, when this happens andarta will land on whichever tile that activated this ability then automically the 25th tile will appear which the arrow immediately switches to activating every tile's power at once (except for bastille's nu, dragons den, pothala's gift, eta's lady luck as well as the other non dragon/sheep summoning tiles.) this also summons dragoon the omega pendragon, nirvana, novaselic, the elemental pendragons, makusa the spirit dragon, the scapegoats, puff dragon, lambert, etc endows him w/the dragonlance & damocles & w/a new set of armour exclusive to the 25th tile, activates the illusion tiles on any opponents he is facing & releases dante the feyrbrand! xD after activation this tile is "reset" & will not appear again until all 24 tiles have been used 24 times again. Imagine Dragons:Serendepity's Wheel of Destiny stats: Destructive Power=S, Speed=A, Range=B, Durability=S, Precision=D, Developmental Potential=E.

ringo's degree of hamon mastery & prodigeous skill in this art is far greater than anyone else's in history (he can even use his fuda scrolls charged w/his hamon to easily destroy high-level vampires & zombies lolz x); his signature hamon ability is called "drops of jupiter" which is emitting speres of hamon from his body which surround him in midair which he can freely control at high speeds. his standard hamon techniques include but not limited to forced ripple breathing, zoom punch, ripple cutter, sendo wave kick, ripple detector, sendo ripple overdrive, scarlet overdrive, turquoise blue overdrive, overdrive barrage, metal silver overdrive, life magnetism overdrive, sunlight yellow overdrive, tornado overdrive, deep pass overdrive, ripple overdrive, ripple hypnosis, ripple repel, rebuff overdrive, snake muffler, ripple overdrive & ripple beat amoung others as well as techniques he invented himself such as creating spheres of hamon from his left palm (he lost his right hand during his fight w/the pillar men), charging hamon w/his left palm & even fire hamon "waves", "streams" & "bullets" from his left hand & perhaps most impressively "the blood that moves the body"; a highly versatile technique in which ringo charges the tips of his fingers w/his hamon & strikes certain parts of his targets pressure points which can either temporarily icapacitates them so they cannot move or send his hamon surging throughout their circulitory system which causes a malfunction in their brain & motor functions; such as when they try to stand they unitentionally force themselves back down or when they try to move their right arm they move their left leg instead etc most victims of this technique are unable to walk properly let alone fight this effect however wears off w/in a few hours, it is possible to overcome this w/a high amount of concentration & intelligence. his most powerful hamon technique while in his normal state (which he fully mastered by the time he was 100) is called "shooting star" a huge surge of pure hamon in the shape of a soaring eastern style dragon which is easily capable of completely obliterating any oraganic entity, however this ability has the potential to kill him becuase it can drain him entirely of his hamon w/in seconds he only used its full power once against his own son van andrea utada aka axis (who barely managed to survive it) in 2410 before dying at his hands. he posseses superhuman strength (even as a small child he was 3 times the strength of an average adult human male & when he is a century old he is appr 36 times stronger than the average human adult male), can run 1440 mph, extreme durability, inhuman reflexes (allowing him to easily catch bullets from machine guns and block them w/his staff although bullets typically do him little harm to begin w/ & will heal almost immediately anway lol), inhuman amount of stamina, animalistic senses (akin to animals such as hawk-like sight, able to see in the dark like cats, dog-like sense of smell & hearing etc) immune to sickness, disease, alcohol, drugs and poison, his skin has roughly double the density & hardness as an elephants & even his hair has the same strength as double braided nylon rope, he also possesses inhuman tolerance to fire and even lava, extrordinary resistance to extreme temperatures being able to withstand up to 3600 degrees celsius & minus 450 degrees farenheight below 0, is inhumanly clever & has a genius level IQ of 234 (& even during his childhood & adolesence had highly unusual mental & emotional maturity for his age, despite his whimsical nature, childish interests, mannerisms & idiosynrisies, on the rare occasission he is angered he has a tendecny to puff up his cheeks & sticks his tongue out at people who annoy him or when he is teasing them & has a habbit of childishly wagging his finger at people when admonishingx), has an inhumanly accurate eidetic memory & photographic memory, a grandmaster of various forms of martial arts including bojutsu, aikido, jeet kune do, capoeira, ringen, sambo, krav maga, kalaripayattu, silambam, naban, bando, jujutsu, judo, kenpo, karate, kickboxing, northern shaolin & southern dragon kung fu.

he also has an enhanced healing factor & can remotely control his severed limbs, this comes from his pillar-man DNA & he can also use hamon to heal others yet isnt nearly as proficient as maggy's, he wasnt able to initially regenerate his hand & foot becuase they were destroyed but soon afterwards discovers he has the ability to do so but must subconciously negate this to an extent so chooses not to as remainder not to get sloppy or underestimate his opponenets. he's been been stabbed, shot (3 times by hol horse; once in his forehead & twice in the chest), poisoned, frozen, hung, electrocuted, burned & blown up yet survived each ordeal perfectly fine lol as long as a single cell of his body survives he will reform fully healed...naked! xD, when healing from a wound a faint white orange-ish light can be seen during the healing process similar to the pillar man/vampires but much less bright & the inner layer of his body can still be seen while this occurs, walk on on water and walls via hamon, levitation via hamon, create energy forcefields via hamon, he has the ability to read the minds of others through touch & even "see the memories of inanimate objects" & repair broken inaminate objects (even magic ones although this takes considerably longer depending on the object in question) sense hamon, stand and magic users (as well as pillar men, vampires & zombies which are usually the only enemies whose life he takes), a hypnotic ability called "kaleidoscope eyes", he can soar through the air by summoning pale blue firery cloud-like orbs w/a swirling yellow energy inside it beneath his feat that allows him to "skate through the air" called "song of the will-o-wisp" (he can also condense them into one large cloud-like form that resembles the smaller versions but darker in color & can ride on it as it swiftly soars through the air even upside down, it is simply called "cloud 9" xD which is his favorite mode of tranporation lol) and materialize 77 super sharp steel grey metal rings hard as diamond that he imbues hamon into & even electricity which significantly increases its alrdy formidable cutting power & can be thrown and remotely controlled by him via his mind their speed and light they produce blinds and disorients most of his opponents (this is one of his signature abilities & is esp effective of pillar men, vampires & zombies, he named it after the 77 rings knights challenge of windknight's lot through his past viewing ability), this ability developed through his fondness of playing horseshoes as a child & the rings cannot be used to harm him as they will surge w/destructive hamon if anyone else tries to use them & even if thrown at ringo the rings will simply phase through him; he calls it "diamonds in the sky". due to his pillar-man heritage combined w/his innate magic & after the cursed mask was forcibly used on him (during his fight with vall hallen who incorrectly deduced that if the mask were used on ringo it would render him incapable of using hamon or prevent him from doing so thus free to be absorbed, however this backfired due to ringo's latent pillar-man heritage was awakened from the mask giving him elemental & transformation abilities in essence a limited form similar to ultimate kars); he has a limited form of pyrokinesis (one of his atks is called "ring of fire", "bonfire" & "99 red balloons"; he summons 99 fireballs from his hands that can be remotely controled & launched as well as condensed into one giant fireball called "here comes the sun" which has enough destructive power & heat to level & melt an entire city block, he once used this to completely incerate a vampiric stand user who had stolen a stone mask from the speedwagon corpoation), hydrokinesis (w/ atks is such as "waterfalls" & "coldplay"), terrakinesis, aerokinesis (one of his atks is called "airbag" which can either absorb the air w/in 3 meters around himself in all directions or expell the air w/the same dimensions which is nonfatal to him since he doesnt need air to breathe & "air traffic" this is the same ability that whamuu used via tube-like structures that grow from his body, because he lost his right hand/part of his forearm at first he couldnt use it but due to his pillar man dna & ingenuity managed to grow these same tubes from what is left of his right forearm & extend them around the center of his robotic hand forming a 4 pronged atk giving it more power than his organic left hand's same atk), electrokinesis (w/atks such as "electric light orchestra", "electric avenue" he charges his palm w/electricity & shoots it at a target a giant disco ball-like sphere which rotates & discharges lightning in all directions constantly while moving around at high speeds randomly around his enemies best on lage groups, "electric ladyland", "thunderstruck" in which he encases himself in electricity & fights his opponent in close quaters combat as well as "lightning strikes" which is a huge amassed sphere of electricity that descends upon his target & an allusion to when he was struck by lightning as a child & is one of his favorite atks lol), photokinesis (light manipulation, one of his pillar man abilities allows him to grow reflective scales on his body which he can manipulate into blinding light & laser-like atk similar to dio's & straights eye beam atk he is also able to increase the effectiveness of this via his magic) & umbrakineses (darkness/shadow manipulation w/an atk called "oh what a night") the last comes from his inherent magical ability while the others from his body, he has an elemental combo atk called "earth, wind & fire" as well as "four seasons".

due to his pillar-man DNA which was awakened and greatly amplified by the cursed mask he attained many new abilities such as "space ripper stingy eyes", creating sharp weapons of bone from his body which can be charged w/hamon & or electricity & used as projectiles (luminous grey in color), a bite force of 2400 psi, being capable of breathing in outerspace & underwater, has the ability to temporarily transform his appearence making him look like somebody else (he can exactly copy their appearence/voice or alter it & even take on a new form entirely based on his imagination) he calls this ability "sheepskin tearaway", another ability he gained is called "sheep horns" he grows diamond hard spiraled grey horn-like protrusions from his left palm as well as his both of forearms (his prosthetic limbs are not affected by his transformations) & can harden himself transforming his outer body into a dark gray stony like appearence (also his hair black) making him hard as diamond he calls this ability "dragon scales" (which he awakended during his fight w/the pillar men seconds after they cut off his right hand & left foot) & also has the ability to merge w/stone as the pillar men & remain in a hibernation-like state. during his fight with the pillar-men he awakened two transformation abilities the first he awakened is called "raven mode" (developed during his fight w/vall hallen); his stature increases to 6.5 ft, his physical strength increases threefold, his irises become grey & his pupils black like a ravens, his hair turns black while becoming much bigger/longer, longer & wilder while his finger & toenails nails have elongated into dark gray claws (after the loss of his right hand & left foot this only applies to his remaining natural limbs of course, however the metal digits can be mechanically converted into metal claws, its fingers can also shoot "hamon bullets", a mini "hamon canon" which replicates his left hands ability & also can emit a "hamon sword" all thanks to speedwagon foundation tech however he uses these abilities sparingly due to their potential lethality being usually used only for backup & emergencies) and his forearms, left hand, right foot, calves, back & the sides of his face grow black feathers which can be infused w/hamon and can be rapidly fired like darts/regrown & grows man sized raven-like wings on his back. the forms name was inspired by his childhood pet raven jude whose life essence imbued itself w/in ringo after it passed away which affected him both physically & magically making him stronger. the second transformation he calls "dragonscape"; (developed during his fight w/empress sabbathea & metallica) while in this form his physical strength & senses increase 7 fold (this ability puts a signifcant amount of strain on his body that can potentially cause him excruciating pain & heavy damage if overused in a short period of time so he limits its use), his fangs size increase which can secrete a highly toxic venom (& anti-body which eliminates it), in place of raven-like wings he sprouts dark green dragon-like wings on his back, grows a powerful dragon-like tail capable of smashing stone & steel like eggshells, he maintains most his raven mode features in addittion to this forms characteristics; due to his pillar men heritage his eyes become aglow w/an electric blue tint w/his pupils now a vertical slit similar to a crocodiles,the skin on his arms, legs & part of his chest are covered in dark green scales, his claws grow larger, his musculature increases substantially esp his jaw muscles & his stature increases to 7.7 ft, his teeth become powerful reptillian-like fangs which are strong enough to crack stone & dent steel w/a single bite w/his greatly increased jaw & neck muscles (bite force of just over 9000 psi), his ears turn elf-like w/green scales, grows 7 horns on his forehead (6 small ones gradually increasing as they get closer to the middle and one significantly larger horn in the middle of his forehead, hence his epithet "7 horn dragon") which further increases his strength, hamon usage and magical power are increased dramatically as well as having the ability to breathe fire from his mouth & smoke from his nostrils & can utilize an atk called "dragon drive" which is a full body hamon wave in the shape of a gigantic dragon (even dwarfing his "shooting star" ability) & is his most powerful hamon atk.

in fact ringo is so powerful that he usually doesnt even need his stand power or even hamon to defeat most of his opponents but does so out of his natural curiosity & playfullness yet partially out of honor as to not shame them despite their usually evil alignmnet & finds the victory sweeter if he beats them at their own game except when he finds them utterly despicable & not worthy of a warriors battle/death in which cases he will swiftly zoom up to his opponent thereby byspassing their stand & deliver a critically incapacitating yet nonfatal blow before they even realize whats happending xD he will readily lay down his life for a friend or even an innocent bystander w/out a second thought. he is the leader of "sheepshead" an organization created by him in 1945 at the end of ww2 (in the event that any vampire may have escaped during jojo's fight with the pillar men which it turns out one had) & has close ties w/the speedwagon foundation which acts as its secret finnacial support; it is comprised of highly skilled and expertly trained (in hamon, martial arts, modern technology and weaponry etc as well as a select few who can use the stand power) men and women who track down and elimnate vampires and zombies as well as evil stand & magic users; there are over 1000 members by 2000 A.D. including the top 12 members who are collectively reffered to as the "apostles" whose strength and abilities are amoungst the highest caliber in the world, the hierarchy consists of 3 groups, the strongest called "caput draconis" (meaning dragon's head in latin) has the highest level of warriors w/in the organization called "paladins" the strongest of which are the apostles, the middle group "abdominis draconis" has warriors called "dragonites" while the third & weakest group called "cauda draconis" (dragon's tail) consists of "shepards" who act more as a police force & detectives yet are nontheless an integral part of the organization. he was trained in the ways of sendo by zeppelli (whom he affectionately refers to as the "white magician") alongside jonathan joestar and maggy then later the two of them were trained by tonpetty and straights in hamon & martial arts before the latters descent into evil & himself helped trained lisa lisa (despite being only 8 years older due to his natural prowess) w/her adoptive father as well as meshina & loggs amoung others he also helps train joseph joestar. he defeated the pillar men hybrids(empress sabbathea, mattellica & vall hallen as well as a powerful vampire they created) much easier than joseph defeated esidisi, whamuu & kars although he is much more powerful and skilled than him and his opponents were much younger, far less experienced and substantially weaker than the latter group yet he still lost his left hand & right foot in the process due to the ingenius manuvering combo atk by sabbathea & mattellica.

he is of british, welsh, greek, roman & japanese ancestory, he stands at 5.6 ft tall, has wavy messy red hair w/a constant 5 oclock shadow, is physiologically in his mid twenties (initially due to his good genes and hamon but in 1938 the cursed mask was forced on him by the pillar-men & awakened his latent pillar-men dna permanently halting his biological clock), blue green eyes, his most distinguishing traits are small single horn on his upper forehead partially obscured by his hair, slightly pointed ear & his fangs (2 upper & 2 lower, due to the cursed mask being used on him it awakened his latent pillar-man dna phsyiologically altering his body & appearence, instead of turning him into a vampire but endowed him w/similar abilities) howevere these characteristics are subtle unless you pay attention (he normally uses his vampire esque ability to alter his appearence to his original excpet when serious in battle), metal prosthetic left hand & right foot (courtesey of nazi scientists circa 1938 & afterwards maintained & improved upon by speedwagon scientists, unlike joseph he doesnt typically wear a glove but wears satiporoja beetle woven bandages on both hands & feet, part of his right lower forearm was also lost being about 95% intact luckily however his left foot was only cut off at the base, however in 2410 A.D. during his fight with his son axis he abandons his prosthetics & regrows his limbs to fight at 100% of his ability) & a red birthmark that resembles the ouroboros (basically the fma one lol) on his upper right chest which he affectionally calls the "coiling dragon" (this was in fact is a foreshadowing of his stand ability which he believes may be fate), he is well toned and normally dresses in humble brown and tan hooded/cloaked shephards robes (which are made of wool & cotton perfect material for hamon transmitting) tied w/beige sash (which is made of satiporoja beetles like straits & lisa lisa's), wears a simple hemp rope/wooden cross (made in greece 777 A.D., he is of the protestant faith & this is an heirloom of his family's greek ancestors), keeps his antique pewter flask in his side pocket (usually filled w/water), a plain celtic dagger w/a brown leather scabbard (which is mostly for show & an heirloom of his house from his celtic ancestors), a simple pewter band (the ring is also an heirloom of his family from but their roman ancestors) w/brown sandels and a brown cloth single strap knapsack (where he keeps his antique brass sundial pocketwatch/compass, an ocarina his mother gave to him on his 7th birthday, his 2000 year old roman denarius which he found during an archeological expidition w/speedwagon in the early 1900's & crafted into a necklace which he likes to swing around while humming/occassionaly uses as a weapon against weak opponets lol & other things like a loaf of bread & apples lol), however when travelling abroad through magical means or no, he will dress in modern less conspicuous attire whichever is the norm where he is going so as to not draw attention to himself ironically even for the early part of the 21st century his normal threads are normal in most parts of the middle east lol. he has a medical condition that requires he eat or drink something sweet per day if he doesnt he gets annoying withdrawl symptons lol xD english is his native tongue (british accent) and he can also fluently speak, write and read in latin, greek, hebrew, hungarian, welsh, insular & continental celtic, anglo-saxon (aka old english), middle english, early english, shakespearean era english, old norse, finnish, karelian, danish, norwegian, romansh, lithuanian, latvian, croatian, swedish, swiss german (valais), standard tibetan, bengali, nepali, maori, samoan, portuguese, mongolian, hindi, phoenician, yiddish, aramaic, swahili, mandarin & japanese.

he still lives in his family's old cottage which he magically enhanced (via a special dial, it magically connects to a pleasant quaint large two story cream colored stone house w/a decent library, the house is located in a remote tradional big town in sweden (he prefers to hide in plain sight), the house itself can either magically refuse entry from unwanted intruders or will allow them in yet become completely vacant aside from cobwebs, hay, smashed pottery and a few broken wooden boxes scattered throughout the house in seconds depending on his whim lol he uses this trick each way to avoid visitors when he cant be bothered xD speedwagon bought this house for him as a gift under an assumed name, he transported his family's cottage (via his staff, it is simple, pleasent, qauint & cozy, w/a stone oven, vintage paintings such as watercolor, oil etc, old fasioned furniture & beds ect while his cups, silverware & dishes are made from stone, clay, wood & pewter) to a secluded sparcely inhabited mountain area (the nearest town is fairly small & is roughly 15 miles from his house which is another 25 miles from a little known larger city) on a hill in wales where he raises and looks after sheep selling their fur and milk (he doesnt kill them so no mutton lol) because he enjoys peace & quite as well as his privacy, his shepardry duties he does w/the help of his sheepdogs billie & joel (he also raises and breeds sheepdogs which he always names them the same thing since he was a child xD), his diet mainly consists of porridge, bread w/honey, jam or butter (made from sheeps milk), strawberries and sheeps milk for breakfast, cheese (made from sheeps milk), bread and water for lunch (as well a side of fruits & veggies such an an apple, nuts & berries, grilled leeks, fried tomatoes etc & a moderate portion of a meat dish), builders tea and biscuits for his afternoon snack, venison, pork, quail, pheasant or fish dishes such as soup or sanwhiches for supper (theyre are many wild boar, deer, quail & pheasants in the wilderness near where he lives as well as many wild apple trees & plenty of fish in the lake, river and steams in close proximity to his cottage) usually accompanied w/gin (english, welsh or scottish), common mead or once in a blue moon cheap wine and strawberry jam on bread for his desert, however when he is visiting foreign places in his travels he eat whatever is the norm there (except muton) & is esp fond of strawberry sorbet, strawberry trifle, strawberry parfait, strawberry sundae, strawbrry pie, strawberry frozen yogurt, strawberry shortcake, strawberry flan, strawberry flan cake, flan w/strawberries lol strawberry hard candy &...dragon fruit! xD

he was knighted by queen alexandrina victoria in 1901 for his services to great britain and later aids his country in ww1 & ww2. he has a pet female dragon named "albion" (called ally for short who is unique even for her species, she posseses feathers & fur as well as scales & the ability to transform herself somewhat & alter her size from her normal form to as tall as a 3 story house to as small as a hoatzin amoung other powers) who he hacthed from an egg in 1937 that had laid dormant for over two thousand years in the mountains of western europe in a hidden chamber of a delapeted castle. he was serious about his training and duties although in his later years (early 100's) he has gotten aloof and lazy xD although due to his prudence & foresight he intensified his rigorous training for a time after his confrontation w/the pillar men, he is more of a "in the now" kinda guy but is mindful of the future though not at the expense of the moment and focuses on the here and now. despite his nobility he has been known on occassion by few to shamelessly lie & not tell the full truth to his evil opponents which contributes to their downfall due to his fickle, childish & playful personality lol those that fall prey to this are surprised due to his honorable reputation! xD over the long years of his life despite the constantly changing technology and customs of the world (such as computers, cell phones, video games, internet & slang etc) he has been able to consistently keep up w/the times and knows how to use modern tech etc but still prefers the old fashioned things and his manner of speech continues to be the same as it was in england during his childhood, adolescence & young adult years. the enigmatic william zeppelli had a profound emact on him as it shaped his philosophy on life & his straighfoward personality yet mysterious aura. he is a bit michevious as he likes playing pranks & is somewhat of a showoff as he has a flare for dramatic entracnes & cool poses etc even in the midst of battle & has a habbit of doing silly things in otherwise dramtatic moments such as discussing the return of dio while eating a cheeseburger & drinking a strawberry smoothie lolz & has a taste for curvacious exotic women lol x3 his family and their ancestors have always lived their lives by meager means yet contented; his british ancestors were thatchers, his welsh ancestors shoemakers and cobblers, his celtic ancestors where stonemasons, his greek ancestors were bread bakers, while his roman ancestors were shephards and his japanese ancestors were potters thus being humble, uncomplaining and content with a simple life is natural to him & such humble accomadations bring him solace, comfort & peace. he attended pembroke college in oxford england from 1898-1902 on a scholarship due to being naturally gifted and thanks to george joestar's connections (which he previously arranged before his death) and using some of the money jonathan joestar left to him. he studied classical antiquity, philosophy, archeology, english language, literature, astronomy and physics graduating with first-class honours, accolades and an award winning thesis, upon graduation he was offered many promising career oppurtunities (including but not limited to an archeologist, historian, linguist, rugby and chess player) but to the surprise of his colleagues, instructors and potential employers refused them all to continue his shepardry duties and debt to the joestar family preferring to be generally detached from the world (although he did accompany speedwagon on over half a dozan archeological expeditions during his old friend's life), despite his high level of intelligence he isnt ambitious and simply desired to further his education for its own sake, although he did go on to author a couple dozen books (of varying subject and tone such as philosohpy, archeology, history, language, a collection of children's tales, self-help and classic british recipes xD) over the course of his life under the psuedonym "Pendragon"; the proceeds of which provided the bulk of his annual income although he never became wealthy which he didnt mind as that was not his intent but recieved acclaimed recognition and respect in classic profession and literary circles w/some of his books still being used for educational purposes at universities across the globe well into the 21st century.

his hobbies include rugby, archery, throwing darts, throwing pebbles in large bodies of water, poohsticks, beating up wolves w/his staff who tresspass on his pasture, playing chess and the japanese board game of go (as well as backgammon & checkers), reading, having intelligent discussions regarding politics, current events, econmics and religion with strangers in taverns, watching rugby on his 1930's television, driving his 1915 Chevrolet Royal Mail Roadster (it has a tan interior & a forest green exterior), looking after his sheep and playing with them and his dogs, taking naps, smoking pipeweed, light training and exercise w/hamon, martial arts & bojutsu, playing the musical instruments (he can beautifully play the ukulele, ocarina, lute, violin, piccolo, piano & in the early 1940's learns to the play the drums & in the 1960's learns to play the guitar), enjoys pottery, fishing, sailboating, listening to his vintage 1877 record player (he is especially fond of classical music, american music from the 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's & 80's (especially), 90's & early-mid 2000's, he later gets into j-pop, british, american rock, pop, alternative and island music), calling people on his 1910 telephone & spying on young women bathing as well as showing off his martial arts skills to them, casually conversing w/his stand dante the feyrebrand as well as the other pendragons etc & likes to keep mementos of his adventures at his house in sweden including a vampiric stone mask (which he keeps magically protected naturally) taken from the site where speedwagon foundation santana xD as a child his weapon of choice was a simple slingshot made for him by his father which he still keeps in his room & his favorite toy was a popgun which he still keeps in room in his family's cottage. Speedwagon has reffered to ringo as a "dragon in sheep's clothing" & described him as "Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon and all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" xD sometime after his confrontation w/the pillar men was over he purposely sought out both hamon, stand & magic users from 1939-1984 which made him famous amoung them & is how he earned his epithets, this is how dio learned that he was still alive & of his powers which worked against his favor. his martial arts forte (which is saying alot given his amazing prodigeous skill in the other 13 forms) are aikido, southern dragon kung fu, bojutsu, jeet kune do, krav maga, ringen & capoeira which are the styles he uses most often when fighting. like many brits he says the word "bloody" quite often xD he considers his ability to blow bubble gum, tie a cherry stem w/his tongue, whistle, snap his fingers, ability to mimic any voice, beatboxing & breakdancing (lol) to be amoung his most amazing traits! x3 his favorite soft drink is strawberry soda xD his favorite pendragons to use in battle are strawberry fields dragon, judes blackbird dragon & makusa the spirit dragon. his "normal" method of transportation is riding his rams xD his first notable combat feat was defeating the "dark knight" zombie warrior known as amelia winehouse. he also helped poco in opening the lever controlled door by distracting the enraged tarkus and took a direct blow allowing him to get to the lever in time so baron zeppeli could help jojo. baron zeppeli's heroic death had a heartfelt impact on him and helped shaped his character to what it is. shortly after dio's supposed demise he continued his hamon training at the tibetan monastary w/maggy, creedence & david where he proved himself to have unparalleled appitude for sendo and his instructors (including master tonpetty) were astounded at the speed of his growth as well as the sheer amount & power of his hamon. his relationship with straits was that of mentor and student, they respected eachother but eventually unbeknownest to ringo he secretly had a falling out with him as it became apparent over time that ringo was ageless which straits was jealous of & this contributed to straits betrayal and downfall into vampirism. he was very close to lisa lisa whom he helped train & she is family to him.

madonna aguilera gaganza aka maggy, mad mag & lady gaga born may 12 1873 she is a cenetarian blind witch (aside from her third eye which resembles a cat eye, she awakened this power sometime afterwards, she usually keeps it open unless in public so as not to draw unwanted attention to herself when closed her forehead appears normal) and hamon/stand master who was a maid at the joestar estate before its destruction in 1888. she grew up in england & was like a sister to jojo & ringo but always disliked dio. in her youth maggy was publicly known as the illegitame bastard daughter of italian noblewoman gigliola (born 1850 d.o.d. 1915, whose maiden name is gaganza and the only living child of her parents thus she inherited their fortune and estate in italy when they passed away which in turn maggy inherited & later converted into an oprhanage) whose's british husband count elton holmes (born 1845 d.o.d. 1910) was a business associate of the joestar family whom they were also close friends with; they had not a single night of passion during the year of maggy's birth due to him being away on business and when he finally returned to find out she was pregnant he was wroth yet was persuaded not to have the child punished because she tearfully begged him and so she was sent to the an oprhanage and later through her mothers connections secured her a position as a maid in the joestar estate. she is of italian, french & romani ancestory due to her mothers romantic affair with an infamous catburglar and conman (who amorously seduced the young newlywed noblewoman during one of his many nighttime escapades; initially she was frightened of him after catching him steal from her room due to his being a thief but due to his suave charm gradually won her over through his continued secret visits to her balcony during his purloining of her husbands estate lol & thus she conceived her first son through him whom her husband assumed was his due to their similar appearence & ignorance of her adulterous relantionship w/the infamous thief). her father professionaly known as django the gentleman thief (born jean claude lemarc 1832 in aquitaine france whose maternal grandmother was a gypsie msytic from whom maggy inherited her magical powers) who was a master thief whose illustrious crimespree lasted for half a century until his death in 1896. her brother david holmes (born 1869 who himself becomes an infamous master thief who "hides in plain sight" as he becomes the chief of police and manipulates things to his advantage). maggy is her family's middle child (albeit illigetimate lol) her mother's & the count's only biological children are cheryl & dalida (born 1871 & 1874 respectively) who couldnt by law inherit the family fortune but married into a rich family regardless & one of the younger sister's descendents later becomes an enemy of the joestar's in the form of a vampire thanks to dio. her mother's union with the count was an arranged marriage and while although they had a loveless marriage they were civil with eachother on most occassions & eventually he forgave her for her transgressions which helped them grow closer to another. she has long been friends with ringo and the joestar descendents whom she infrequently (compared to the former due to her solitary nature) helps in their bizarre adventures though mostly indirectly. she was taught the ways of hamon alongside jonathan ringo, creedence & david under baron zepelli and later is trained by tonpetty & straights from whom she awakens the ability to predict the future and healing others via hamon as well as telekinises amoung other abilities. her stand developed as a child which she kept secret & gradually developed, it is called "mockingbird" which allows her to transform into a flock of mockingbirds (which are intangible except to other stands, initially she could only make a few) this can be use for spying as they all share her vision/concisousness, evasion and escape, she can fire her mockbirds feathers at high speed/make them hard and sharp via hamon, she has an illusion spell called "tainted love" via eye contact & many fantastic abilities, one of her most powerful is called "maybird" (gigantic demonic black bird) & "nocturnal". in her youth she was a beautiful girl with long purple hair and a curvacious figure as a young woman; despite the many decades of her life she has mantained a far more youthful appearence than one would expect of someone her age (due to her a combination of her powerful hamon & magic) though by the time she is over 100 her hair has faded in color somewhat but only looks to be in her early mid 40's by the late 1980's retaining much of her strength and vigor while her magical prowess is stronger than ever. she lives to be 147. she wears a grey sash around her normal eyes but leaves her magical third eye open even when she sleeps lol she lost her eyesight during their fight w/dio's zombies but was able to awaken her third eye after 6 months of hamon training under tonpetty's diligent guidance. aside from her third eye she can "see" through vibrations in the ground via her extrodinary hamon which is second only to ringo's. she lives in a small 19th century mansion in romania on her privately owned estate on fringes of a large town. aside from english she can speak, read and write fluently in italian, french, romany, dutch, spanish, chinese, estonian, romanian, urdu, arabic, sanskrit, hindi, egyptian & persian (farsi dialect).

david holmes born december 7 1869 hes the son of lady liola and jean claude lemarc (aka django the gentlemen thief) and the heir to the noble holmes family fortune and estate in london. in his youth he had well groomed black hair, a muscular body tone & stood at 190 cm. despite living many miles away from where jonathan lived the two were esp close friends (bff's xD) & he would stay at the joestar manor ever summer since they were small children w/fairly regular visits during the rest of the year & like his supposed half sister maggy (whom he got to meet in this way), creedence & ringo disliked dio. like ringo, maggy, creedence & speedwagon he was briefly instructed by baron zeppeli in sendo & witnessed jojo's confrontation w/dio and him transforming into a vampire. hes a master thief like his father was before him. unlike his sister maggy whos powers manifested as those of a witch his developed in the way of stealth, espionage and subterfuge yet also learns hamon under master tonpetty & straits etc. he became friends w/jonathan joestar due to their fathers being close friends & business associates. he helps ringo and the others in defeating dio's zombies. he eventually joins scotland yard & quickly rises through the ranks becoming commissioner of police of the metropolis (head of london's police force) in 1899, this was largely due to his uncommonly impressive capabilities & qualities as a policeman yet his influential & wealthy family didnt hurt xD he retires from his distinguished career in 1929. he dies in 1938 helping joseph joestar fight the pillar man santana. he never married but he has an illegitimate daughter named harley davidson (born 1897) who in addition to inheriting his wealth & estate also becomes a legendary thief with the collection amassed by her forefathers that residing in the mansion. his daughter amy davidson (born 1953) continues the davidson line of thieves as does her son dan davidson (born 1981) & his daughter holly (born 2009 & named after joseph's daughter) her son benjamin davidson (born 2037) as becomes a master thief as does his daughter taryn davidson (born 2065). for some pecuilar reason members of this family one have one child who keep their surname even after marraige if female, have only one child when they are 28 years of age & are privately taught hamon by their davidson-born parent/grandparent as well continue being legendary thieves. his descendents continue to help the joestar's like ringo's, maggy's & creedence's family.

creedence clearwater born febuary 25th 1875 he was the childhood friend of jonathan joestar & a werewolf (around 6 months before dio vampirised one day in the late evening he was w/ringo, maggy and the sheep when a pack of wolves atkd ringo fought them off protecting his sheep & friends but one managed to seperate creedence & maggy used her magic *which she wasnt proficient w/& was unstable at the time* to atk the wolf this accidently combined him w/the wolf causing him to become a werwolf but can only transform at the full moon lol at first he was a vicious wild animal but learns to control himself via a potion maggy made for him & eventually he could mantain his faculties w/out it. while in his werewolf form (a slow & painful trasformation) his height increases significantly & resembles a humanoid wolf w/greatly increased physical strength (can easily bite through steel & stone as well as smash it w/arms/claws which are much harder than tempered steel), speed (w/his max being 300 mph), agility, durability, endurance & senses w/an increased healing factor but is suspectable to silver. born in the same town as jojo, ringo & maggy to a victorian middle class family. his parents were merchants who owned and worked in a general goods store called "up around the bend & down on the corner general goods store" founded by his father lonnie clearwater (born 1838). he was his parent's youngest child & only son having 4 older sisters, molly (born 1870), mary (born 1871), meredith (1873) & madison (born 1874). while his friends jojo & holmes were wealthy & ringo & maggy were poor he was the only one amoung them who belonged to a middle class family and neighborhood. in his youth he worked as a paperboy. due to being his parents lastborn child, only son & esp "adorable" lol he was continuously doted upon by his mother lodi (born 1840). along with jojo, speedwagon, ringo, maggy & david he witnessed dio's transformation into a vampire, his violent horrific rampage as well as his climatic battles with his friends archnemises. like his friends he was briefly instructed in the ways of hamon by baron zeppeli; calling his signature hamon atk "ramble tamble" and helped defeat dio's zombie army despite being a mere teen (werewolf lol) as well as the only "normal" human by comparison & arguably the weakest amoung his friends...that is until he became a werewolf! xD; jojo being innately very talented in hamon and with ringo, maggy & david being prodigeously skilled w/hamon as well in addition to their magic despite this he manages to even things out more or less by being the first to unlock his stand power called "revival" a vaguely humanoid ethereal entity who has the power to revive creedance from death as long as it was unnatural (such as being shot to death etc), its atks include "blue moon", "bad moon rising", "green river", "fortunate son", "cotton field", "midnight special", "pagan baby" & "tombstone". like the marstons, davidsons, beckmans & croce family his descendents continue to help the joestar family in their bizarre adventures. he passes away in 1950 due to natural illness. he marries a british woman of black ancestory & he has a son named marcel clearwater (born 1908).


End file.
